Ruthie Versus Kevin
by Slo Motion
Summary: Some might say that Ruthie Camden and Kevin Kinkirk don't get along well, while others might say that the two are locked in an all out war. Who will win in this game of wits, The All-Konwing-One or the KevBot? I don't hate Kevin anymore...I SWEAR!
1. Don't Listen In

Ruthie Verses Kevin  
  
AN: ok um......in this story its an all out Ruthie\Kevin battle who will win the all knowing one or the KevBot?  
  
****NOTE: This takes place in the 7th season****  
  
NOTE: This may seem a little twisted but hey you gotta cross certain lines to make a good story.  
  
NOTE: I'd like to think my friend Jessica for saying this is a good story; you're the best girl!  
  
Chapter 1: Don't Listen In.  
  
Twelve-year-old Ruthie Camden stood outside the door to her brother, Simon's room. She snickered quietly to herself as she listened to Robbie and Simon talk about Cecelia; Simon's girlfriend.  
  
Simon had asked Robbie if it was a good time for him and Cecelia to be more "serious" with each other.  
  
Kevin walked down the hallway from Lucy's room. When he saw Ruthie pressed up against a door. Bad Ruthie he thought, and walked over by the door.  
  
He grabbed Ruthie's arm and spun her around. He glared evilly at her with that "look at me I'm a big tough cop" look.  
  
"Let go of me KevBot!" Ruthie screamed.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Kevin asked in a "I'm a know it all" voice.  
  
"KevBot, because isn't it obvious that you're a walking robot." Ruthie said.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again!" Kevin yelled.  
  
"What happens if I do?" Ruthie asked mockingly.  
  
"This." Kevin said coldly.  
  
Kevin grabbed Ruthie's arm and twisted it behind her back. Ruthie screamed in pain, and kicked Kevin in the shin. Kevin grabbed his shin in pain. He lunged toward Ruthie and pulled her hair.  
  
"Let go of me you jerk!" Ruthie screamed.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open. Kevin let go of Ruthie's hair. Before Robbie and Simon saw him.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Yeah what's with all the racket?" Simon asked.  
  
Kevin quickly put together an answer that made him look innocent.  
  
"Well when I was walking by I saw Ruthie listening in on your conversation, so I tried to tell her its not nice, *but* she got all wild and started screaming at me and hitting me." Kevin said coolly.  
  
Ruthie couldn't believe it he was such a lair! Luckily Robbie and Simon wouldn't believe his made up story.  
  
Robbie and Simon both looked at Ruthie.  
  
"Ruthie I can't believe you, how could you do something like that." Simon said  
  
"I would've expected better from you Snookie, I really would've expected better." Robbie said.  
  
Ruthie saw the disappointment in Robbie and Simon's eyes. She couldn't believe they brought Kevin's lies.  
  
"Now, Ruthie I never want to see you listening in on any one's conversations again got it." Said Kevin.  
  
"Got it." Ruthie said.  
  
Simon and Robbie went back in Simon's room and closed the door. Kevin glared at Ruthie.  
  
"I better not catch you doing that ever again got it? Cause I'm the kinda guy you don't wanna mess with. Got it?" Kevin said with a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"Got it." Ruthie said.  
  
"Good." Kevin said looking satisfied, he walked away leaving a shaken up Ruthie.  
  
Later that night Ruthie was in her room she was just about to fall asleep when a thought crossed her mind.  
  
Ruthie's POV  
  
I can't believe him! First he tries to hurt me. Then he's telling all these lies, and Robbie my lifetime pal, and Simon my own brother believed him over me! That Kevin hides under his mask all the time only relieving his true self to me. We sorta are a like in a way, but I am NOT his twin and I have God to thank for that. He thinks he's so smart. Well I've got news for him, this WAY far from over Kevin, in fact its only just begun.  
  
END OF POV  
  
With that Ruthie fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be another all-out battle with Kevin. What Ruthie didn't realize that this was the begging of an all-out war.  
  
So what do you think? Please Review! 


	2. The Showdown And The Revenge

AN: Here is chapter 2 I'd like to thank boxers-or-briefs3 for being the 1st to review my story ok on with chapter 2 of my story  
  
Chapter 2: The Showdown And The Revenge  
  
Ruthie woke up the next morning and yawned loudly and made her way to the closet. She picked out white t-shirt that said "dump him" on it and a pair of denim shorts. After she got changed and brushed her hair, she decided to watch some TV. As she made her way down to the living room, she bumped into non-other than, Kevin.  
  
"Good morning Ruthie." He said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Don't even try it with me KevBot." Ruthie said eyeing him.  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me KevBot. I said no. Now your gonna pay." Kevin said in a low nasty tone.  
  
Kevin lunged towards Ruthie once again. He slapped her across the face. But surprisingly Ruthie didn't move.  
  
"What? Why aren't you crying?" Said Kevin.  
  
"Because you can not hurt me. Because I am Ruthie The-All-Knowing-One, and no one, and I repeat NO ONE. Can make me cry, not even you KevBot." Ruthie said calmly.  
  
Kevin didn't say anything he just looked at Ruthie in aw.  
  
"What's the matter, cat got your tongue." Ruthie smirked.  
  
"No." Begun Kevin. "But your going to pay for calling me KevBot."  
  
Kevin jumped on top of Ruthie. And began hitting, slapping, and beating her. But once again Ruthie just laid there, taking all of his shots. Kevin had finally given up and looked at Ruthie. He got up off her, and yanked her off the ground. Tightly gripping her arms, digging his finger nails in deeper and deeper into her skin.  
  
"I don't get you. If you were Lucy right now you'd be begging for mercy." Kevin yelled.  
  
"Well KevBot, if you haven't noticed I'm much stronger than Lucy, and I can take your abuse. You know what your problem is. You think that every woman you come across will obey your every word. Well I've got news for you buddy, I can take it. So hit me all you want, and I won't cry." Ruthie said still with clam tone in her voice.  
  
Kevin was shocked. All his life women would obey his every command. And here was a little 12-year-old girl who wasn't afraid of him! It was outrageous!  
  
Kevin then thought of Lucy. She was beautiful but a pathetic weakling. Seeing her cry tears of sorrow made him laugh.  
  
But Ruthie wasn't like that. She was strong, smart, sneaky, cunningly cleaver, and a good liar. All of the things he was, which concluded in one thing, he'd met his match. Ruthie! He and Ruthie were against each other in a war and only one person could win.  
  
"Your right Ruthie. You are much stronger and smarter than Lucy. That I must give you credit for. And now I realized that we have a lot in common. Its like we're the exact same person." Kevin concluded.  
  
"I realized that last night, but that doesn't mean we're best friends and this is over, its way far from over, in fact its only just begun." Ruthie said.  
  
"I realize that, but weather you like it or not, I'm marring your sister and becoming part of your family. So expect a lot of visits from me Ruthie." Kevin said then laughed evilly.  
  
They just starred at each other for a moment, then Ruthie spoke.  
  
"Listen KevBot we are enemies got it. I DON'T want you in my life anymore, and trust me I will find a way to get you out of it." Ruthie said.  
  
"Oh, but Ruthie dear aren't you forgetting that your whole family loves me, and wants me to marry Lucy. They think we're soul mates, and they'll never believe you over me." Kevin gave Ruthie a triumphant look.  
  
He was right everyone did seem to love Kevin. And probably would believe him over her.  
  
"Fine I get your point. They all love you. But that doesn't mean this is over. Its FAR from over. You'll see I will get you out. And when I do I'll laugh in your face." Ruthie shouted.  
  
"Good then let us consider this little talk done with ok. Kevin said.  
  
"Ok." Ruthie agreed.  
  
"Ok then I'll be leaving now." Said Kevin and with that the KevBot walked off.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Ruthie hated him so much, he made her sick. Just looking at that evil, cruel, abusive man robot's face was enough to do her in.  
  
She made her way up to the garage apartment, where Kevin lived. She looked trough his things. She had to get revenge on Kevin for making a fool of her.  
  
She rummaged trough his cloths. She pulled out his favorite green shirt and poured red paint on it and left in on the floor. She spayed shaving cream on his bed. Lastly she went into the bathroom and took his cologne and poured it down the sink, and poured dish soap in it.  
  
She then took some toothpaste and smeared it on the bathroom mirror and wrote Kevin a note:  
  
KevBot  
  
I hope you don't mind that I ruined your shirt, or put a little shaving cream on your bed, OR put dish soap in your cologne bottle. These are my gifts of revenge to you. You brought me down so it's my turn to do the same for you. So don't mind them at all.  
  
Ruthie  
  
P.S. This is just the beginning!  
  
After she was done she quickly exited the garage apartment and hopped Kevin would be home soon.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
When he got home Kevin saw his favorite green shirt covered in red paint laying on the floor. He noticed the shaving cream on his bed. And he learned his cologne was dish soap when he went to put on more. He also saw the note.  
  
KevBot  
  
I hope you don't mind that I ruined your shirt, or put a little shaving cream on your bed, OR put dish soap in your cologne bottle. These are my gifts of revenge to you. You brought me down so it's my turn to do the same for you. So don't mind tem at all.  
  
Ruthie  
  
P.S. This is just the beginning!  
  
After reading it he smirked and said.  
  
"Your absolutely right Ruthie dear. This has just started."  
  
~*~*~*~*End of chapter 2~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you like this story please review! 


	3. Ruthie Wins A Battle

AN: Ok to clear a few things up to you reviewers I have something to say about your questions here's your answer: I HATE KEVIN!!!!! Oh yeah the people live in the Camden house are: Eric, Annie, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, Robbie, Sam, David, Happy, and Kevin ::GAGS AT SOUND OF NAME::  
  
Chapter 3 Summary: Ruthie gains some victory!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Ruthie Wins A Battle.  
  
Ruthie walked into the kitchen where her mother was located. She watched her mother frantically prepare lunch. Ruthie sat down at the kitchen table and spoke:  
  
"Hi mom.'  
  
"Hi Ruthie." Her mother responded.  
  
"Mom can I ask you something?" Ruthie questioned.  
  
"Sure sweetie, you can ask me anything." Annie said cheerfully.  
  
Ruthie choked nervously and asked. "Do you like Kevin?" She waited for an answer.  
  
"Why of course I do! He's a sweet guy and he loves Lucy very much." Annie responded. "Why do you ask?" She finished off.  
  
"Well um no particular reason. Its just Kevin and I don't get along very well." Ruthie admitted, although she told not even half the truth, she was really at war with Kevin!  
  
"Oh well I'm sure you to will get along soon enough. Because I have the feeling he'll be a real member of the family soon, and you two will get so close, he'll be like a brother to you. Just like Robbie!" Annie chirped with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Ruthie said blankly and got up out of her seat and walked out of the kitchen leaving her mother to finish cooking.  
  
Ruthie was walking down the hallway humming "Workin' It Out" by Hilary Duff. She was about to go up to the attic, when she felt a strong hand tightly grip her arm. She immediately knew it was Kevin.  
  
"Let go of me KevBot!" She shouted.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Kevin asked slyly.  
  
"Because you're the only person in this house with big oversized monkey paws for hands." Ruthie calmly replied.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" Kevin shouted. With an anger in his voice. He once again lunged at her, but Ruthie saw him coming and ducked away. Kevin fell to the floor, angrily he got up and glared at Ruthie and snarled.  
  
"Get over it!" Ruthie yelled.  
  
"Your gonna be sorry you did that!" Kevin growled and shot her a death- glare.  
  
"Yeah whatever KevBot, but you have to catch me first!" shouted Ruthie and she ran off.  
  
"Come back here!" Kevin yelled and chased after her.  
  
Ruthie ran down stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother wasn't there anymore, so she darted into the living room. She could hear Kevin's heavy footsteps coming after her.  
  
Thinking quickly Ruthie ran into her dad's office. She reached his bookshelf and grabbed the biggest, heaviest, and chunkiest book she could find.  
  
Kevin darted into the room and glared angrily at Ruthie. She aimed the book at Kevin's head, and threw it with all of her might. It hit Kevin in the head, and he fell senseless to the ground, landing with a heavy thud.  
  
Ruthie quickly ran up the stairs, and into her room. She sat on her bed. She couldn't believe it, she had beaten Kevin! But she realized that he wouldn't be a happy camper when he woke up. So she locked the door to her room, sat down on her bed, and waited.  
  
Dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 4! And as always R&R! 


	4. Ruthie Dear, I Shall Win This War

A\N: I am making a proposition. I shall update every week. Ok peeps on with chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4: Ruthie Dear, I Shall Win This War.  
  
Kevin woke up. He found himself lying on the floor in the Reverend's office. His head throbbing with pain. He could remember Ruthie throwing a book at him and.it hit him!  
  
"Ruthie dear, you shall pay for that." Kevin said.  
  
Ruthie was still locked up in her room. She knew Kevin would be mad as heck at her when he woke up.  
  
Just then she heard heavy, pounding footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"Oh no! Kevin's awake!" Ruthie yelled.  
  
Kevin began to pound angrily on the door. He screamed things like "Ruthie open this door" and "let me in." Ruthie just sat on her bed. She wondered how she'd get out of this one. She hoped Kevin would give up soon.  
  
Kevin was so mad. He wasn't gonna let Ruthie get the best of him twice in one day. He pounded on the door once again.  
  
"Ruthie let me in!" Kevin screamed.  
  
"No way in hell KevBot!" Ruthie screamed back.  
  
"You know, I don't think your mom and dad would be to happy with you if they new you were cursing." Kevin said.  
  
"Who's gonna tell them?" Ruthie asked, once again putting on her mocking tone.  
  
"Me." Kevin said simply.  
  
"You wouldn't." Said Ruthie.  
  
"I would." Kevin said laughing evilly.  
  
"NO!!!!" Screamed Ruthie.  
  
She unlocked the door and flung it open. She saw Kevin standing there, waiting for her.  
  
"Ha, you fell for it." Kevin said.  
  
He grabbed Ruthie before she could go back in her room.  
  
"Let me go!!!" Ruthie yelled.  
  
"Make me." Said Kevin.  
  
Ruthie kicked Kevin in the leg. He released her from his grip. And rubbed his leg in pain.  
  
"You're pretty powerful for a little girl." Kevin said.  
  
"Don't even try and flatter me." Ruthie said.  
  
"Whatever." Kevin said.  
  
Ruthie and Kevin look at each other. Both giving off the "death-glare." Finally Ruthie broke the silence:  
  
"You know you could attack me like you always do." Said Ruthie.  
  
"I'm waiting for you to make the first move." Kevin said.  
  
"No." Ruthie said.  
  
"Why not?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Because KevBot. Unlike you I have a brain and I use it." Ruthie said in a mocking tone once again.  
  
"Oh you're gonna get it now!!!" Said Kevin.  
  
He was about to throw his fist in Ruthie's face when he heard Lucy calling his name.  
  
"Kevin, where are you?" Lucy called.  
  
Kevin placed his hand back at his side.  
  
"I'm up here Luce." He called.  
  
Lucy came up into the attic room and hugged Kevin.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Just "talking" to Ruthie." Kevin said.  
  
"Oh ok. But we have a date tonight remember?" Lucy said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Kevin.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here." Lucy said.  
  
"Ok." Kevin said putting his arm around Lucy.  
  
The two where walking out of the room. When Kevin turned back at Ruthie and mouthed:  
  
"Ruthie dear, I shall win this war."  
  
Then they left.  
  
Ruthie sat down on her bed and said quietly to herself.  
  
"Your wrong. Your way wrong KevBot. It is I that shall win this war.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 4~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked it. As always review.  
  
-Alexa 


	5. Battle In The Backyard And The Escape 1

A\N: Sorry. I'm having a bit of writer's block. So if this is badly done. My bad.  
  
Setting: Summer of 2002, early 7th season  
  
Chapter 5: Battle In The Backyard And The Escape (Part 1)  
  
It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. All was quiet and peaceful. All except the Camden household. Ruthie and Kevin were home alone once again.  
  
Eric was at the church. Annie took the twins somewhere. Lucy was out with some friends. Robbie and Simon went to lunch. Happy was asleep.  
  
"Get away from me KevBot!!!" Ruthie screamed running out into the backyard and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Come back Ruthie dear." Kevin said.  
  
"No!!!" Ruthie yelled.  
  
"I will get you!" Yelled Kevin.  
  
"Yeah right, and my name is Googa-Muga." Ruthie mocked him.  
  
"I'm so mad!!!" Kevin yelled.  
  
"Blow it out your ear!!!!!!" Ruthie screamed.  
  
"Oh you little brat." Kevin said.  
  
Ruthie ran around in circles in the backyard, trying to tire Kevin out.  
  
But Kevin caught up with her soon enough. He grabbed her and spun her around. So she faced him.  
  
"I've wanted to do this all day." Kevin said, a creepy evil grin crawled up onto his face.  
  
"No, let me go you stupid jerk!!!" Ruthie screamed.  
  
"No way in hell Ruthie dear." Kevin said.  
  
He then began to pinch her arm. Harder and harder he pinched it.  
  
"Stop it!!!!!" Ruthie screamed.  
  
"Why? Am I hurting you?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yes!!!" Screamed Ruthie.  
  
"Well to bad." Kevin said, pinching her arm even harder.  
  
"I hate you, you big jerk!" Yelled Ruthie.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kevin.  
  
"Your not welcome." Ruthie said.  
  
Kevin was still pinching Ruthie. When all of a sudden she got an idea. She kicked him really hard in the leg.  
  
"Ow!!! You're gonna get it know!!!" Yelled Kevin.  
  
"No I'm not. Cause I'm outta here." Ruthie said.  
  
She ran out the back gate and into the streets. She was free for now. But if she knew Kevin he would find.  
  
She ran faster and faster.  
  
"Oh no you don't Ruthie dear." Kevin said.  
  
He ran after her.  
  
~:~:~:~End Of Chapter 5~:~:~:~  
  
A\N: I know that was short, buts its only part 1of who knows how many. Review, its what keeps me writing.  
  
-Alexa : ) 


	6. Battle In The Backyard And The Escape 2

A\N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was having trouble with this story. But I think I have a few new, so hears chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 6: Battle In The Back Yard And The Escape (Part 2)  
  
Ruthie ran down the street. Faster, and faster. She could hear Kevin screaming, "I'll get you Ruthie!"  
  
But she wasn't scared of him. He was just a big stupid headed robot to her. She could outrun him easily.  
  
She didn't know where to go to get away from Kevin. So she decided to head home.  
  
She turned around and quickly zoomed back from where she had started.  
  
But she could hear Kevin getting closer, she decided to take a shortcut her and Simon used once when they were younger to get home. Kevin would never know of it.  
  
But, she decided to let Kevin know she was on her way back, so she could set up a good "trap" or something like that.  
  
"Hey KevBot, if you're looking for me, I'm on my way home. And you'll never catch me. So just try!" Ruthie yelled, hopefully Kevin heard her.  
  
"I'll get you Ruthie! I will get back to the house before you and when I do you'll be sorry!" She heard Kevin scream.  
  
She quickly picked up speed. Taking this short cut was a brilliant idea. She was glad she thought of it.  
  
She ran really fast, hoping to get home before Kevin. She finally made it back to the Camden's backyard.  
  
She had to think fast! What was a good way to get Kevin?  
  
Just then, she laid her eyes on the garden hose.  
  
Wait, the garden house! That was it! She could spray him with it!  
  
She quickly turned up the hose to full power, pointed it towards the back gate, and waited.  
  
She heard heavy clunking footsteps approach the backyard she knew it was Kevin.  
  
She readied the hose.  
  
"Ruthie dear, I'm home." She heard Kevin's voice call.  
  
She was ready for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 6~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: Sorry if the chapters to this story keep getting shorter and shorter. But I'm trying to keep them short, so I can build up more suspense. Review please.  
  
-Alexa 


	7. Just A Little Wet Humor For You

A\N: Another chapter. Boy I must be on a roll!  
  
Disclaimer: I right I own 7th Heaven. If you think I do then as they said in the episode of 7th Heaven I saw today. You need to get your head examined.  
  
Chapter 7: Just A Little Wet Humor For You  
  
Kevin walked through the back gate, and saw Ruthie had the hose in her hands, pointed right at him.  
  
"Why are you holding that hose?" Kevin asked her.  
  
"Why, it's a surprise for you KevBot." Ruthie answered. Giggling to herself.  
  
"No way! You are not spraying me with that thing!" Kevin yelled.  
  
"Oh yes I am!" Ruthie yelled, and pushed the hose handle has hard as she could.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kevin yelled.  
  
But it was to late. The hose water begun to shoot at him, soaking him entirely.  
  
When Ruthie finally stopped spraying him, Kevin was soaking yet with water.  
  
"Ruthie why did you do that?!" Kevin screamed furiously.  
  
"Oh, just a little yet humor for you KevBot." Ruthie said, and then snickered quietly to herself.  
  
"I swear Ruthie, I will have my revenge on you for this! And when I do, you'll be sorry!" Kevin fumed.  
  
He stormed angrily toward the garage apartment.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever KevBot." Ruthie called after him, she was laughing as she said this.  
  
She turned off the house and wound it back up. She then went inside, feeling proud oh herself for outsmarting Kevin, yet again.  
  
*~*End Of Chapter 7*~*  
  
A\N: Ok, that was short, I know, but hey it's getting good, right?  
  
-Alexa 


	8. Kevin's Revenge

Chapter 8: Kevin's Revenge  
  
It was now nighttime in Glen Oak. And all were sleeping peacefully.  
  
All except Kevin Kinkirk that is.  
  
He was so mad at Ruthie for soaking him with that damn hose. He wanted revenge desperately.  
  
But, Ruthie was clever. If he did come up with a revenge plan, he knew she's catch on to it.  
  
But one thing about Ruthie was that she was a heavy sleeper. So he had to get it tonight.  
  
He had come up with an idea.  
  
Earlier that evening during dinner, he had taken a bottle of honey out of the refrigerator. He knew what he wanted to do with it.  
  
He wanted to smear it in Ruthie's hair.  
  
And since she was a heavy sleeper he'd do it now.  
  
He crept out of the garage apartment and into the Camden home.  
  
He opened the back door; he had made sure it was unlocked earlier.  
  
He snuck quietly up to the attic bedroom, where Ruthie slept.  
  
But he was extra quiet, because Lucy was up there to.  
  
He snuck into the room. He came up to Ruthie bed. He took the honey and squirted it in her hair. He then smeared it around.  
  
After he was done, he left the room.  
  
~*End Of Chapter 8*~  
  
A\N: Ok short, I know, but the next chapter will be this:  
  
Summary: Ruthie wakes up and finds the honey in her hair. And another battle.  
  
Review please!  
  
-Alexa 


	9. Surprise: Not Such A Good One

Chapter 9: Surprise: Not Such A Good One  
  
Ruthie woke up that morning with a sticky feeling in her hair. She went over to her vanity mirror. She had honey in her hair. She immediately knew Kevin did it.  
  
"I'll get you for this KevBot!" She screamed.  
  
She went to take a shower.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
After her shower, Ruthie dried her hair, got dressed, and ate breakfast. She went to see Kevin.  
  
She barged into the garage apartment. And glared at Kevin.  
  
"You jerk!" Ruthie yelled.  
  
"Ah, Ruthie Dear, I see you found the honey." Kevin said calmly.  
  
"Why are you talking like that?" Ruthie asked, knowing he had something up his sleeve.  
  
"Because Ruthie Dear, I'm planning to ask Lucy to marry me, tonight, in fact, the whole family knows about it, except Lucy." Kevin said.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Ruthie yelled.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm going to be your new brother-in-law, whether you like it or not!" Kevin laughed evilly.  
  
Ruthie ran out of the garage apartment, screaming.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Up in her room Ruthie came up with a plan, to stop the wedding.  
  
"You're going down KevBot." Ruthie said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
That night in the living room Eric, Annie, Simon, Robbie, Sam, David, Kevin, Ruthie, and Lucy were all in the living room. Everyone but Lucy and Ruthie had excited looks on their faces. Ruthie sat back in a chair, calmly.  
  
"Luce." Kevin said.  
  
"Yes Kevin?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I love you Luce, more than anything, and I never want to lose you, so will you marry me." He said this on two knees, holding a small velvet box.  
  
Lucy opened the box, revealing a ring.  
  
"Yes Kevin I'll marry you!" Lucy shouted.  
  
The whole family, except Ruthie, clapped as Lucy and Kevin hugged and kissed.  
  
Ruthie got up and walked out of the room.  
  
On her way up to her room, she smirked.  
  
"KevBot, prepare to lose." Ruthie said to herself.  
  
She continued to her room. ~*~End Of Chapter 9~*~  
  
A\N: Dun, dun, dun! What does Ruthie have up her sleeve? I haven't come up with it yet, but it will be something sneaky.  
  
-Alexa 


	10. Planning The Wedding AKA Ruthie's Plan

A\N: WOW chapter 10! I'm on fire! Lol. Anyway this chapter will be short, and I mean SHORT.  
  
Setting: It'd about August tenth in the 7th Season. Lucy and Kevin are getting married the seventeenth of August, so this is seven days before the wedding; I skipped over some stuff, Lucy and Kevin got engaged on July twenty-ninth and Ruthie has avoided both since, so no battles.  
  
Chapter 10: Planning The Wedding A.K.A Ruthie's Plan  
  
Lucy and Kevin sat on the couch in the Camden living room. Looking over things for the wedding. It was now only seven days away. And everyone was excited, except for Ruthie that is.  
  
Ruthie had avoided Lucy and Kevin since that day. She wanted Kevin to go. And he was going to.  
  
She had a plan, she had taped her and Kevin fighting, not on purpose her digital camera was on, it was the time Kevin tried to come up to Ruthie's room and punch her, then Lucy came.  
  
Her plan was to bring it the wedding, and during the part where the person marrying them asked "does anyone believe that this couple should not be married, if you do, speak now, or forever hold your peace", then she would object and then she'd have them play the video, and expose KevBot there right in front of everybody. It was perfect.  
  
She had been spying on the two, just for the heck of it, when they started to kiss, Ruthie felt sick and left.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ruthie went into her room, and sat on her bed. "You're going to get a taste of your own medicine, KevBot." Ruthie said, and then laughed to herself.  
  
~*~*End Of Chapter 10*~*~  
  
A\N: Only two more chapters!  
  
-Alexa 


	11. Stop The Wedding!

Chapter 11: Stop The Wedding!  
  
Finally, August seventeenth had arrived, the day of Lucy and Kevin's wedding.  
  
Also, they day Ruthie sprung her plan into action.  
  
While she was getting ready, she stuffed the tape into a purse she had grabbed.  
  
She heard her mother call. "Ruthie time to go to the church."  
  
"Ok mom." Ruthie yelled back.  
  
She laughed to herself, and headed downstairs.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ruthie sat in the church, surrounded by Lucy and Kevin's friends and family.  
  
The organ music started.  
  
Lucy appeared, walking down the aisle in her white wedding gown.  
  
When she stood next to Kevin by the front of the church room. They began the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." Eric begun.  
  
He paused and looked around the room.  
  
"If there is anyone who believes these two should not be married, speak now or forever hole your peace." He finished off.  
  
Ruthie felt nervous. This was her chance to stop the wedding.  
  
Ruthie stood up. "I have a reason." She said.  
  
"Ruthie, sit down." Annie demanded.  
  
"Mom, he said "anyone", which means anyone in this room, including me." Ruthie said.  
  
Ruthie walked up the front of the church and faced the audience.  
  
"I don't want Lucy to marry Kevin. Because of one reason." Ruthie declared.  
  
"What would that be Ruthie?" Eric asked.  
  
Ruthie took the tape out of her purse and held it up. "This is my reason." Ruthie said.  
  
She paused and looked around.  
  
"Can we get a TV and a VCR in here please?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Sure." Eric responded.  
  
They brought in a TV used to watch taped sermons. After it was plugged in, Ruthie popped the video in the VCR, and hit play.  
  
They whole video played. When it stopped, everyone had eyes on Kevin. The room erupted with whispers.  
  
"Kevin! How could you try to hurt Ruthie like that?!" Lucy yelled. "Luce I." Kevin begun, but Lucy cut him off.  
  
"No, I won't listen you. The wedding is off; in fact, I want you out of my life!" Lucy screamed and stormed out of the room.  
  
Kevin faced Ruthie. "You little brat!" He yelled and flung his fist towards her.  
  
Eric jumped in front of Ruthie. "No more of this Kevin, you will not marry my daughter!" Eric yelled.  
  
"How did you get that tape?" Kevin asked, furious at Ruthie.  
  
"Good luck, and a whole lotta karma KevBot!" Ruthie yelled and ran out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 11~*~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!  
  
-Alexa 


	12. Bye, Bye KevBot!

Chapter 12: Bye, Bye KevBot!  
  
Ruthie was at the airport. Kevin was leaving, after the tape exposing his true self was shown, he was kicked out of the Camden house.  
  
Kevin was boarding the plane when he looked back at the Camden family and narrowed his eyes towards Ruthie. "I'll get you for this Ruthie!" He yelled.  
  
"Whatever!" Ruthie yelled back.  
  
"I swear I will!" Kevin screamed angrily.  
  
Ruthie was no not bit scared of his threats. She decided to say what she had wanted to say for the longest time. "Bye, bye KevBot!" She shouted.  
  
Kevin gave her the death-glare before boarding the plane back to Buffalo.  
  
That was the last she'd ever see of him. He was gone! And thank God!  
  
Ruthie smiled knowing that she had won the war.  
  
THE END!  
  
A\N: Yay! It's done! Please review and tell me what you think. Also, sorry this last chapter was so short; I tried to make the last few chapters short.  
  
-Alexa 


End file.
